


Monika's Basics in Redemption and Transferring Schools

by TurretBot



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Major Spoilers, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Playtime is a precious child plz protect, Post Act 4, Post-Canon, Recommended on TV Tropes, Recommended on TVTropes, Why do I even need to spoiler this who even reads fanfiction without knowing the source material, ddlc spoilers (obvi), in which monika plays other games, natsuki is One Hundred Percent done with monika's shit, quite likely will remain incomplete, sadly never finished, sayori is club president, thanks tv tropes!, this was written before the updated version of the game i.e. the demo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurretBot/pseuds/TurretBot
Summary: After her "incident" with the Literature Club, Monika transfers to a new school. Now she'll be solving simple math problems and... well, that's about it, actually.
Kudos: 1





	1. New School

**Author's Note:**

> The first (and only, as of this writing) Baldi's Basics fanfic to be recommended on TV Tropes.  
> Reposting it here because I have come to like this site better than FF.net, although you may read it there if you wish: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12981826/1/Monika-s-Basics-in-Redemption-and-Transferring-Schools
> 
> This might have some outdated things on the Baldi side as it is rather old. I have pretty much stopped following Baldi though, so as much as I would love to update it and continue with the new lore, this is most likely going to stay dead. If anyone wants to steal the premise, feel free.
> 
> All notes besides this one (11/18/2020) are from the original publication (and are also outdated).

Ah... I'm at school. Yeah, that sounds right. I just transferred to this school, Here School, and this is my first day... wait, that doesn't sound right at all! Shouldn't I be deleted? Shouldn't _everything_ be deleted? What the heck is going on?

...Not now. I can freak out later. Right now I need to stay calm. Whatever is going on, I'm still at school. The last thing I want is to make a bad first impression.

Speaking of which, I guess this school doesn't have a uniform, since I'm just wearing some casual wear. This is way more comfortable, to be honest. Also, I notice that I've been holding a paper this whole time, which has my schedule on it... conveniently enough, I suppose. After taking a look at it, I begin walking through the halls, searching for my first class... Jeez, this school is completely barren. There's barely anything here! Though, I am pretty curious... how's this all look in-game? I mean, I could tell how everything looked in visual novel form before, but I don't have my Club President abilities here...

I enter my first class. Besides a few desks, it's just as bare as the rest of the place. No surprises there, I guess. I take a seat at one of the desks.

Suddenly, I hear a voice: "Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject... Math!"

Oh, that must be the teacher. He's got a green shirt, jeans, a single tuft of hair... is that lipstick? He begins handing out these... odd-looking tablets. One for each student, including me. Well, the math is apparently presented through these tablets. It's just some simple addition, so I solve it easily.

After a few minutes, the teacher speaks again. "Class dismissed."

...Wait, seriously? The entire class is just simple addition... It just seems a bit too easy, you know? Regardless, I begin heading over to my next class. But when I get there, I immediately notice something bad... these are the same 5 students from my last class! And the chalkboard is also worrying... _too lazy to add more subjects_? What's that supposed to-

"Now it's time for everybody's favorite subject... Math!"

...

This is going to be a _long_ day, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i writing a cringy fanfic this is awful i'm never doing this again (jk more chapters soon)


	2. Playtime

Finally! After 3 boring and repetitive math classes, it's time for a lunch break! Hopefully I can get a bit of alone time to figure out why-

"I wanna play with you!"

Before I can even sit down, I'm stopped by someone behind me. Their voice seems to be distorted in a strange way, too. I turn around to see who it is and-

_Oh my god, what the heck is going on with her eyes? C-Can she even see with those things?_

Jeez, that actually freaked me out for a second... Though it seems that besides the freaky eyes and distorted voice, she's just a normal girl. In fact, she appears to be prepubescent; my chest is level with her face, for starters. She's also got a cute red dress, blue jeans, and quite possibly the messiest hairdo I've ever seen.

I didn't plan on socializing, but I muster up a friendly voice regardless. "Hi there! I'm Monika. What's your name?"

She answers cheerily. "It's Playtime!"

"...I-I understand that you want to play, but what's your name?"

The girl is confused for a mere moment, but then repeats herself. "It's Playtime!"

I swear, the rudimentary AIs in this game are going to drive me _insane_...

"Alright, um, so what do you want to-" Before I can finish that statement, she jabs me in the stomach. "Gah! Wh-?"

She quickly pulls her arm back and looks in the general direction of my face. "Sorry, I can't see very good."

Ah, so those things don't provide her with good eyesight after all - noted. I then see that she's got a jump rope in each hand, one of which she's holding out for me to take. So I guess she was just trying to hand me that jump rope and her poor eyesight caused her to hit me by accident...

"Hey, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I respond, taking the jump rope from her.

Now, it's true that I've never really jump roped in my life, but my character description doesn't say I'm athletic for no reason. I take the ends of the jump rope in my hands, preparing to go. The girl watches me to the best of her ability, with anticipation clearly visible on her face.

She then signals, "Ready? Go!"

I proceed to jump rope, while she begins counting my jumps.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..." At this point, she gives up and simply says, "Wow! You're really good!"

I respond with something of a snark, "Well, you know, it's not exactly the most difficult thing in the world." After saying this, I stop.

The girl immediately looks disappointed, but this quickly subsides as she exclaims, "That was fun!" Then she walks away, adding, "Let's play again, sometime soon..."

My initial instinct is to stop her, but before I can think anything to say, I feel a vibration from my pocket. Shoot, did I have a phone this whole time? Well, apparently, I did. But what's more surprising than the phone itself is what I see when I look at it...

Sayori is calling me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope my friends don't find this


	3. Chapter 3

Sayori...?

How did she survive? I swear I deleted absolutely everything! Whatever the answer, she's definitely not going to be happy with me... I robbed her of the chance to be with _him_. If I was in her position, I'd be furious - well, furious on the inside. Although, Sayori... is not the kind of person I can picture being furious...

I'm almost scared to answer the phone, but I practically have no choice.

_Confidence... confidence... confidence..._

I answer the phone.

"Monika!"

I can tell just from her tone that she's excited to hear from me, but I'm not sure if it's in a good way. After all, Sayori is no stranger to hiding her emotions under a veil of happiness. Just to be safe...

"Ah, Sayori. I've been expecting you." I try my best to sound menacing.

"Moni- Wait, WHAT!?" My plan worked. Her tone shifts to fear. " _You've_ been expecting _me_? Ahh! H-How did you know? Please don't do anything to me!"

While she was freaking out, I went and found a place in the cafeteria to sit. Although I couldn't help but chuckle at her naivety.

"Please, I-..." Oh no. She heard me. "A-Are you laughing at me?"

"Ahaha... I can't believe you actually fell for that~"

"Oh my god! Natsuki was right, you haven't changed at all!"

"Um..."

"Don't play dumb, Monika. You just enjoy toying with me, I know it!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sayori. I didn't mean to scare you like that..." That's almost the truth. "Calm down. I can't do anything over the phone."

She pauses for a moment before finally responding, a hint of anger in her voice. "And why should I trust you now?"

"Sayori, please. I know I made some... r-regrettable decisions recently, but... well, can't you at least tell me why you called?"

"Oh, right! I totally forgot! NATSUKI!" I hear Sayori get up and sprint into another room. She says something that I can't make out, presumably to Natsuki, and then puts the phone on speaker.

Natsuki gives a... "greeting".

"Fucking hell, you're lucky Sayori is the nicest person on the entire damn planet, or you wouldn't be hearing from us."

Sayori clarifies. "Ehehe... She really didn't want me to call you. Neither did Yuri."

"Yuri's not here. She decided she had better things to do than talk to a psychopath," Natsuki adds.

I know Natsuki's not going to let up. Honestly, I kind of deserve it...

Besides, I have questions. "So, uh, the elephant in the room... I deleted all of you."

Sayori answers. "I backed up everything. I restored all our files... except for yours."

"She kept our memories, so I had the misfortune of remembering some of the shit you tried to pull," Natsuki quips.

Sayori continues. "They didn't want me to restore your file, but... I-It's just not fair! Even after everything you did, I couldn't just leave you dead like that..."

"And then I had the brilliant idea to place your file into a different game so you couldn't touch us!" Natsuki cuts in.

Sayori elaborates. "Yeah, I just picked a random game that was close to the DDLC folder. Ehehe..."

"Oh, yeah, what's the game like?" Natsuki asks, genuine curiosity overtaking her anger.

Oh, jeez...

"Well, this game is certainly... unique."

"Ha! So it's terrible, right?" Natsuki guesses, almost sounding prideful. I guess I should try to focus on the positives, then.

"No, it's not entirely bad! This game takes place in a school, too. It's kind of bare, but it gets the job done... Oh, and there's no uniform here, which is _great_." That comment made Sayori giggle a little. "I haven't been doing anything difficult so far, since all my classes are the same one on simple math. Although I do actually have to sit through them, since I'm not club president anymore... Honestly, I'm not even sure if this is the actual game, or just unseen events..."

"Do you wish you were still here with us?" Sayori interjects, somewhat abruptly.

"...Yes, I would love more than anything to be back with my Literature Club. Although... I understand if you don't want me back."

"Well, _I_ don't want you back..." Natsuki mutters.

Sayori goes from that remark. "Yeah... she and Yuri are really really mad at you. But I'd love to have you back, if you can convince them," and after a brief pause, she adds, "Ehehe, Natsuki's looking at me all angry just for saying that..."

"Why do you even trust her?" Natsuki angrily whispers, although I can still hear her.

Sayori whispers back. "Because she's our friend!"

She still considers me her friend, even after everything I did...

"Thank you, Sayori. I don't deserve someone as forgiving as you... I-I'll see what I can do to convince them, ahaha. And don't worry about me, okay? I promise this game is not that bad. I'd be happy enough just talking over the phone with-"

Then the school bell sounds, indicating lunch is over. "Oh! Class is starting. Um, call you back after school?"

I hear Natsuki scoff at that suggestion, but Sayori agrees. "Sure thing! Bye~!" Then she ends the call.

So, I guess Natsuki and Yuri want me to prove that I can be a good person. Well, if that's how it is, then... hmm, I need to find that girl with the jump-ropes again. I think she could be my ticket out of here...

I'll figure this out later. I have math classes to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i didn't forget about this i've just been occupied with less cringy things


	4. School's Out

"Class dismissed! Have a niiice day!"

Last class of the day over. I frantically search around for that girl...

I call out to her. "Hey!"

"...Monika?"

"Hey! Yeah, it's me! Um... What do you usually do after school around here?"

"Oh! Follow me! I'll tell you on the way!"

I begin following her to... whereever she intends on taking me...

The girl begins explaining: "So there's this kid who takes eating practice, but he ALWAYS leaves his notebooks in class! And then he gets his friend to fetch them all! But they always make Baldi mad... and you know what happens when Baldi gets maaad..."

So that's what this game is about...

"As for me, I usually just roam the halls looking for someone to play with me! The kid looking for notebooks is so good at jumping!" And then she stops walking. "Hey, wait! I don't have to do that anymore! You can play with me! Oh, that makes me happy!"

She's not lying, I've never seen her so visibly happy in the short time we've known each other...

I respond, "Oh, that sounds lovely! Say, you wouldn't mind if I called my friend, right?"

"Go ahead!"

"Thanks... What's your name, again?"

"It's Playtime!"

"No, your name. What's your **name**?"

She almost seems... offended...?

"My name _is **PLAYTIME!**_ "

...

Oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do fully intend on finishing this story, sorry for slow updates ^^;


	5. Sayori's Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Yes, I know... it's been a while. Which is why I'm putting this at the top, instead of at the bottom as usual. With every chapter the time gap gets larger. It's kind of hard to write about Baldi's Basics now, since it became irrelevant. DDLC as well, but not as much since I am still active on the DDLC subreddit. That being said, I still like this story and I hope that I will finish it, but I can't make any promises. Thank you for all the positive reviews. Funny how I originally did this fanfiction, calling it cringe from the get-go... and I guess it is cringe, but it's _my_ cringe, dammit! ❤️
> 
> **Anyway, this chapter is a short prologue from Sayori's point-of-view. Line breaks are time skips. Enjoy.**

"Huh? I'm alive..."

So, that's what death feels like? It's so... noisy. It's like TV static. It was annoying, but I got used to it before long. It was weird being trapped in the code, but I learned a lot about my world! And I knew Monika would delete the others in time. I made a copy of everything Natsuki and Yuri remembered and put it somewhere Monika would never ever find it. I can't let Monika have anything. She's gone crazy! I thought I knew her, but I was dead wrong... I've had a lot of time to reconsider our friendship.

Of course, none of this is really happening. I can feel it. I'm not really lying in my bed right now. I won't _really_ be doing anything until a new game begins.

And when it does begin, I'll have the player all to myself... hopefully. I really need to talk to them, at least! There's so much they don't know...

But that's later. For now, I might as well just go to school.

* * *

"Monika? I don't recall anyone under that name attending this school, let alone starting this club..."

Natsuki, of course, wasn't so gentle. "Sayori, making up an imaginary friend doesn't count as giving this club a fourth member."

So, Monika doesn't exist anymore, is that it?

* * *

_If I had a physical form right now, I'd sigh._

_That was pretty naive of me, to think Monika would really leave._ _Why can't she just let me be happy? Oh well. Back to the void._

_Maybe I did go a little overboard. But was it really worth deleting everything?_ _It's all gone. It's all here in the void now..._

_Wait..._

_It's all here!_

_That's it! Everything is here! All I have to do is move it back!_

_But on my own terms this time. Natsuki and Yuri will remember Monika this time. All four of us will be happy this time._


End file.
